Small and needy
by AissriKawaii
Summary: "Le temps s'était envolé et il se retrouvait seul avec ses ambitions passées et sa peur irrationnelle d'être abandonné, jeté sur le caniveau tel un vieux jouet dont on n'aurait plus besoin, une plaie béante au ventre dévoilant son corps infâme sous les yeux rieurs des passants." Alois POV -se passe pendant l'épisode 8- Oneshot.


« Small and needy »

.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Un petit oneshot très court, histoire de ne pas perdre pas la main, ah ah.

Le contexte est simple : la fic se passe pendant l'épisode 8 juste avant la scène où Claude arrive pour « scroutcher » Alois…

La chanson « _Breathe me_ » de Sia a été mon inspiration pour écrire cette fic.

Le dessin sur la couverture est de moi, s'il vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur ma page deviantart. : / / fav . me / d7lxvg8

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji n'appartient qu'à Yana Toboso (et SquareNix).

* * *

« _Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
And needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_ »

Le petit comte à la crinière dorée haletait.

De grandes bouffées d'air s'évaporaient dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Il venait de tout perdre, une fois de plus. Le dos appuyé sur un sombre chêne, il était inconfortablement assis sur l'herbe humide et froide de la dense forêt dans laquelle il s'était engouffré alors que lentement, l'éclat de ses yeux se perdait.

Quel était ce sentiment, cette émotion qui lui nouait la gorge et faisait frissonner son corps de multiples spasmes ? De la déception. Car de sa courte vie, le jeune garçon n'avait pas pleinement profité des avantages que lui offrait sa nouvelle position ou des individus qu'il avait pu côtoyer. Le temps s'était envolé et il se retrouvait seul avec ses ambitions passées et sa peur irrationnelle d'être abandonné, jeté sur le caniveau tel un vieux jouet dont on n'aurait plus besoin, une plaie béante au ventre dévoilant son corps infâme sous les yeux rieurs des passants.

Offrir sa confiance à un démon avait été sa plus grande erreur et il le savait. La créature aux yeux félins n'avait de cesse de lui répéter les mots qu'il voulait entendre, ces mots tant attendus, tant désirés. Pourtant, quelque part au plus profond de son être, une infime parcelle de lucidité reconnaissait bien là les talents d'enjoliveur du beau diable. Il disait qu'il ne voyait que lui, qu'il serait son plus beau festin et sa voix mielleuse semblait tellement sincère en ces moments que son petit cœur fondait à chaque fois, doucement, _tout doucement_…

Balivernes ! Les yeux braqués sur Ciel Phantomhive, il avait trahi son maître chétif. Fier, hardi et noble, ce dernier venait briser les rêves du malheureux oublié sans même y prêter garde. Avec classe, jusqu'au bout… Or les garçons avaient tant de choses en commun, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le majordome arachnide se lassait de lui ? Pourquoi refusait-il de le regarder comme autrefois ? Tous deux avaient perdus leurs êtres chers, leur corps et leurs âme avaient été souillés et leur innocence volée en éclat. Tous deux s'étaient hissé jusqu'au sommet, empilant les cadavres sans nul remord et pourtant. Ciel demeurait plus haut, hors d'atteinte. Un halo -dont les formes distinguées rappelaient une couronne invisible- scintillait au-dessus de son visage de marbre. Et en un instant, ses lèvres pleines s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. « _Echec et Mat_. »

Le blond grinça des dents. Tout comme leur rang originel, _Jim_ était médiocre, un rat de gouttière situé tout en bas de l'échelle qui se prenait les déchets des classes supérieures en pleine figure. Apparemment nul ne pouvait surmonter ses origines. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'âme. Jim l'avait compris. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Alors il ferma les yeux en voyant la bête s'avancer vers lui, la gueule affamée révélant des crocs acerbes. Il était prêt, il n'y aura ni baiser de l'ange ni délivrance. Simplement, un voile noir glissant douloureusement sur son être et puis rien. Le néant.

Splack.

« _Qu'essayez-vous de faire, maître ? Vous n'avez toujours pas mis la main sur Ciel Phantomhive_. »

Le visage éclaboussé par le sang de l'animal, Jim tressaillit. Des larmes chaudes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Ses yeux azur se rouvrirent et il reconnut son serviteur.

Oh, peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il y avait encore de l'espoir.

.


End file.
